neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lombre
Welcome Hi, Lombre. Welcome to the Neopets Guilds wiki! Thanks for posting the information about your guild -- especially for including the link to make it easier for people who are interested in finding out more. I move it to go with the other guild pages and added the guild template so it would be linked in better. Could you please put a note on the image page (Image:Quiggler Logo Tyrannian.gif) about where the image comes from and who gave us copyright permission to use it? Thanks! And again, welcome! RJ 20:58, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Ok Sure! :Thanks for posting the information. I'm sorry, but at this time we don't have permission to post Neopets' copyrighted information. They have the copyright to their images (and text). We can't release them under the GFDL licensing. Original art work can be posted -- if the creator wants to release it. Would you like to draw something? I can try, but my artwork isn't that great. --RJ 20:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Eh... I stink at drawing. So you want me to remove the image? Ok... I well :Unfortunately, it's not really what you or I want. It's the legal restriction from NeoPets. If they said it was ok to release their stuff under GFDL (which includes commercial, non-private permission) then we could use them. I hope we'll get some members with artistic abilities, but in the meantime, we'll have to do the best we can... and not use NeoPets images (or anyone else's) without getting permission. --RJ 21:22, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ok Ok I did... Creating Pet Pages Lombre - I responded to your question about how to create a page for your pet on my talk page. -RJ 03:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi. I hope you don't mind... I added some links to Uswelli's page. If you don't like them, feel free to remove them or ask me to, and I will. -RJ 21:36, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::I added some stuff too. -- CocoaZen 17:01, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Editing Hi. Saw your question to RJ... There should be a link to the "old" or "other" editor either right under the page title or at the top of the edit box. I think you can also change your editor in your preferences. Hope that helps! Try it in the Sandbox, if you want to play around and test stuff. -- CocoaZen 03:42, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know... I'll see what I can find out. I think they've actually switched back to an older editor now. They don't have the link they did for awhile to switch to the other editor. Could you tell me what you're having trouble doing? What's missing or difficult? Maybe I can help with that. I'll also see whether anyone's created help pages for the current editor yet. - RJ 02:26, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Have you seen the pages? They include , and . I hope they have some useful information -- no screen shots yet. So, if you tell me what is confusing, maybe I can create some helpful stuff? - RJ 02:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Its still on the new editor for me... could you please tell me where on the prefrences is the option to switch to the old editor? :Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a preferenc choice. At least I can't find it either. The editor I get now is the old one. But, I think you started editing here while they were trying out one that they aren't using anymore. If you can explain more about what the problem is with the editor that is new-to-you, I might be able to tell you how to handle it. I will try to get some screen shots to illustrate later. -RJ 20:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I don't know how to do a thing in this new editor, I don't know how to put links, or anything. Starters... Lombre - I'll add more later, but to help you get started... There should be an edit bar that looks like above your edit window. The buttons in the edit bar will help you format your text. You can also use the wiki command language to format text. So, to make text bold, you can click on the first (the left most) button that looks like bold B''' ( ), to get '''Bold text. Then replace the words "Bold text" with whatever you want to be bold. I think it's even easier to just put three single quotes (') around the words you want to be bold. The link button (looks like a blue Ab with a line under it) is actually wrong. I'll try to get that fixed. The format for a link is just link. That is double square brackets around the name of the page you want to link to. So Uswelli becomes Uswelli. (Capitalization matters, except for the first letter.) Then you can do more complicated links. See the pages ( and }. Again, I'll try to get you some better information as soon as I can. - RJ 00:03, 22 May 2007 (UTC) That is not what the edit bar looks like for me. EDIT: This is what it looks like for me :Thanks! You're right; that is the newer alternative. One problem I've had with it is that after you do a preview, you need to switch back to the wikitext view in order to save. :Turns out it may be a preference after all. Go to your preferences and then the edit tab. Make sure "use in-page editor" is turned off (no check in the box). That changed it for me. :Hope that does it! - RJ 20:58, 22 May 2007 (UTC) That worked! Thanks so much! :Whew! I'm glad. - RJ 02:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC)